Mystical Orca
"Mystical Orca" is the 56th and first episode of Season 6 of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65 and directed by MumbleFan123. Characters *Mumble *Shouty *Montay *Aldo *Shamu 4000 *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Meadow *Ice Claw (the main antagonist) *Feather God *King Rainguin *Erik (minor) *Gloria (minor) *Terry the Penguin (minor) *Noah the Elder (minor) *Lord Darkopolis (flashback) *Fastino (mentioned) *Lord Darktisk (mentioned) *Lovelace (mentioned) *Darksmoke (mentioned) *SpongeBob (mentioned) *Plankton (mentioned) *Polygon Man (mentioned) *Sackboy (mentioned) Transcript (Under the ice, a frozen stone glow in the ice and shine in the night of the antarctic. Skuas fly pass and land on the other side. A baby penguin with a green shirt that say "Shouty" saw a huge glow on the big iceberg.) *Shouty: Wow. What is that? (The next morning on Penguin-Land) *Terry: Guys, did you see what happen last night? *Mumble: A huge storm on the shore? *Terry: No. The ice glowed in front of our home. *Gloria: I never seen ice glow before. It only glow at the night? *Terry: Yes. I didn't know this by now. Snow cannot be glowed at this. The ice has to glow when the water freezes. *Erik: Ooh, ooh. What about frozen lakes? *Terry: They don't work. *Mumble: What's wrong with it? *Terry: If a ice get bigger, it glows. Just like an iceberg if it touches the water. *Mumble: Oh. *Erik: That what happen. *Gloria: Yeah, i could tell by now. *Mumble: So do you think i could check it out? *Terry: Yes you may, but watch out for predators out there. They really like to check out the ice glowing in the water. *Mumble: I am going. *Erik: What about me? *Mumble: Erik? You're going too, but stay safe. *Gloria: I hope you boys stay fine. *Terry: Good luck. (Meanwhile in the broken ice valley where the frozen stone glows, two adelie penguin chicks watch over the iceberg) *Montay: Wow, did you see that? *Aldo: Yeah. Shine with light. *Montay: It's so amazing. It's a dream come true. *Aldo: Yeah, i see all the light in this iceberg. *Montay: I didn't know ice can glow. *Aldo: Yeah, it's so awesome. *Mumble: Hey guys. *Montay: Oh, hi Mumble. What are you up to? *Mumble: Are you in the place where the iceberg glows. *Montay: Yes. My dad told me about it yesterday. It's real. *Aldo: Real, real, real, real, real! *Erik: What is it? *Montay: Follow me. I know the way to get there. (In the pond of a iceberg lake) *Mumble: Wow. *Montay: Is that cool? *Mumble: Yeah. *Aldo: It's mind-boggling. Can you imagine that? *Montay: How would i know. *Mumble: I wouldn't tell. Follow me. (Into the frozen broken cave) *Montay: Where are we? Who done this stuff? *Mumble: I don't know. It look shiny. *Aldo: It glow still. Who want to see the crystals glow? *Montay: Only the Power Shards glow. I can sense it. *Mumble: Or the Ice Claw. *Montay: Ice Claw doesn't glow himself. How could a leopard seal like him glow? *Aldo: I didn't know. *Montay: It's just a myth Aldo. It doesn't ment to be real. *Aldo: Meant? *Montay: Nah, let's keep going. (Outside of the frozen broken cave) *Mumble: Wow, look like some of the polar bears could have done it. *Montay: It sharp as a fresh breath of sour. *Aldo: You gotta be kidding me. I'm seeing the problem about it. *Montay: No need to worry friend. We're all good. (A adelie penguin chick with a green shirt was running by) *Montay: Who is that? *Mumble: Is that a far-walker? *Aldo: Let's go check it out. He must be wearing a shirt. (Into the ice plain) *Mumble: This place is filled with elements. How could Antarctica have a place like this? *Montay: So cool. It's like infinity and forever. *Aldo: Infinity is another word for forever. *Montay: Oh, ok. So can we catch after that shirt penguin? *Mumble: Strangers i see. Don't talk to them you don't know. *Montay: What? He's shy and i need to give him a advice attention. *Aldo: Why would you do that? I can't baffle across a way to get your friend's attention. *Montay: But we don't know this guy? *Aldo: Then why would you ask? *Mumble: Hey, knock it off! (The ice started to glow) *???: Whoa. *Montay: Are you seeing what i'm seeing? *???: Yeah. It's so fun. *Aldo: I didn't know that the ice can glow like forever! *???: Yes. It seem fun like holding a power shard up. *Montay: You know about the Power Shards? Who are you and what's your name? *Shouty: My name is Shouty. *Mumble: Shouty? *Montay: Never heard of that name before. *Shouty: My name is, that because i like to SHOUT! *Mumble: Whoa. I didn't know that. Where are you parents? *Shouty: Oh I don't know? I haven't seen them. Maybe their dead? OH WELL! *Aldo: Yikes! *Montay: Bad news for you. *Shouty: Yeah. Let's keep exploring this wonderful place. *Montay: Okay then. This is like a work of art in a pyramid! *Aldo: Bummer. *Mumble: Hey. You know how is this orb glowing the ice from the place to the whole land? *Shouty: Yeah. A mystical orca lived here. Follow me. *Montay: Wait, what. A mystical orca? *Shouty: Yes. I'll show you when we get there. *Montay: Okay. But you're telling us the truth. *Shouty: Sure. Let's go into the cave. *Aldo: Alright then. Caves are very spooky to me. They have sharp ice everywhere in these walls. (In the cave, they are walking) *Mumble: Say, Shouty? Where did you get that shirt? *Shouty: Well, it's one of the influences that made my name Shouty! Before then, I was gonna be "Lincoln Loud". *Montay: Weird name! *Shouty: I found it A month ago, washed up on the shore, in a box. And I have 2. One in Green, and one i white i sometimes wear. *Aldo: Ok. Lovelace is another penguin who wear a rainbow sweater. *Mumble: The ice is starting to glow! *Shouty: I KNOW! I LOVE WHEN THIS HAPPENS! *Montay: The Ice Shards are glowing too! *Aldo: The sharps! I can sense it. *Shouty: Welcome to, Casa del Shouty! Just passing through on the way to the Mystical Orca! *Aldo: Montay, this is just sad. *Montay: Who ever live in a place like this? *Mumble: You live next door to Adelie-Land, right? *Shouty: YEAH! I have a feeling where gonna be up all night! *Montay: Guess where sleeping in the day! *Shouty: Yes, sleep all you want in the day! As much as you can. Just don't become nocturnal! *Aldo: Okie dokie. You live in Adelie-Land? *Shouty: Yes. I survive in the flood of a birthday party, sneaked to Arbragah and find out about this evil Christmas spirit in a book. *Mumble: Wait, was it Krampus? *Shouty: Yes. He hunt down kids who are naughty. *Montay: Well i shouldn't be hunted down in the grave. *Aldo: Worse than Cluster School. (The ice start glowing again) *Montay: Oh my, this is like a platforming video game! *Aldo: I know who's there, come on. *Mumble: Aldo, wait! *Shouty: Don't go. Don't leave me here. *Montay: Then follow us. (Into the underground, found a strange ice shard, which is glowing from the ice) *Aldo: Myths! These mystic beings are fakers. * Montay: We found it. That ice shard is glowing from the ice. * Shouty: Wow, it's beautiful. * Mumble: Look like a power shard. But can you imagine that? * Tack Frost: *in voice* Mumble, can you here me? This ice shard that you discover is glowing all over the continent. * Mumble: Wait! That voice sound familiar. * Montay: My dad? * Mumble: No. I think Tack Frost has warned us about this. * Montay: Wait, what did he do wrong? * Mumble: We discovered this glowing thing that is making the ice glow. * Aldo: *knock on the ice* Nope, doesn't ring a bell. * Montay: WAIT! WHAT IS THAT!?! * Shouty: Now your speaking my Language. * Aldo: No! What the flipper is that thing with a SCREEN!?!?! * Mumble: It looks like something i saw of the Aliens. * Montay: All I see are Gray Zig Zags moving across the Screen. * Shouty: It says down here, T, V. A TV! what's a TV? * Montay: A TV where you can sit down and watch some shows. Esequiel have some TVs back at his lab. * ???: BEHOLD MY PENGUINS! * Montay: Who is that? * Aldo: It talks. * Mumble: It's not Tack Frost this time. * Shouty: Boo! This sucks! Let's watch SpongeBob instead! * Montay: What is SpongeBob? * Shouty: Who do think Mumble is? He isn't the ONLY ONE who knows about the Aliens and what they watch! * Mumble: You've seen the ALIENS?! * Shouty: Once. It was the Last time I saw my Parents, I think. Also, they are called Hoomins. * Mumble: Hoomins, huh? * ???: ENOUGH CHIT CHAT! * Shouty: Wow! My language is growing fast! * ???: *Facepalms* Why do I even Bother?! * Mumble: Face it Polygon Man. You're here to show up. * ???: Polygon Man? No. The purple headed guy who control everybody like Feather God. *show up as a orca* * Mumble: Wait, he's a killer whale. * Montay: It's a orca. Another word for killer whale is a orca. * Aldo: What about a Toothed whale? * ???: I am a Toothed whale! All kind of whales alike. * Shouty: Who are you and what is your name? * Shamu 4000: My name is Shamu 4000: The protector of the Rainbow World. * Mumble: The Rainbow World. King Rainguin lives here. * ???: HIYAAAAAAAAAH! * Shouty: I hear screaming! Like it! * Aldo: Oh no! * ???: Destruction to your evil dimension! * Mumble: Erik?!?! * Erik: *breaks TV* Hiya Hiya Hiya! Way Saa KWEEK! * Shouty: This is funny! * Mumble: Erik! Your supposed to be with Gloria, ER- I mean your Mom! * Erik: She fell asleep. Sorry Daddy! * Shouty: That was Shamu 4000! Luckily, I have a Ridio! * Montay: You mean Radio? * Shouty: Yeah! * Mumble: Well, Erik, your gonna up all night! * Erik: Cool? * Mumble: Yes. * Shamu 4000: You can't never get this ice shard from me. * Montay: If he does it. Then he's going down. * Shouty: SHAMU 4000 IS EVIL?! What has Happened? A Plot Twist? * Mumble: Shouty, you just broke the 4th wall! * Shouty: What happens? * Mumble: This happens! * Tack Frost: *appear* Hickerty Hee, Hickerty Feather, Put the 4th Wall, Back Together. * Aldo: Well, That was Awkward! * Erik: Very Awkward! * Mumble: Tack Frost, you came. *Tack Frost: Yes, i wanna to come to see you what is happening to the continent? *Montay: The world is ending? *Tack Frost: No. I sense a leopard seal escaping his death. *Montay: What? Ice Claw is still alive? *Tack Frost: Yes. Once again, it's bad news to everyone. *Shouty: I don't know who Ice Claw is. What did he do? *Mumble: Freeze people with his ice breath, eat penguins and freeze everyone homes. It happened once in our home and at the second Ultimate Snowball Fight. *Montay: So, he survived the fall? *Tack Frost: Yes. I have been warning you about this. *Shamu 4000: Listen up, i came here to help you guys out to stoping the leopard seal from freezing the water. *Montay: Ice Claw caused all of this. He make ice caverns as well. *Shamu 4000: I wanted to warn you all about this. But i have a backstory to tell. *Montay: A backstory? *Aldo: Not another one of these stories. *Shamu4000: It's interesting! *Shouty: Tell me! I still don't know! *Shamu4000: Years ago at the Rainbow World, I was with my family watching time and space. It's was a Happy time, until the big war. A hole ripped in the dimensions and I was sucked in from that evil hoodle penguin. I was lost forever, and i got older. Years later, i master the time and space from the universe to create a lot of new lands in the antarctic. *Montay: Wow, i knew it was Lord Darkopolis along since he is dead. *Shamu 4000: I didn't know that. Later on, there is a adelie penguin chick wandering around with a green shirt and that's when I met Shouty! *Mumble: Sad story. *Shouty: Just sad! *Erik: Yeah! *Aldo: Who shread some tears today? No one? *Montay: Yeah. School does the trick for me. *Tack Frost: Somewhere in this adventure we need to make a back and fourth portal, so Shamu4000 can visit us! *Shamu4000: Please do that! *Shouty: And can you make a WaterProof TV, so he can watch SpongeBob!? *Aldo: Yeah, not too sure that will happen, but we'll see! *Montay: I still don't know what the heck SpongeBob is! *Tack Frost: I have a feeling that Ice Claw is still around these ice cave pools. *Mumble: What did he do? Where did he go? *Tack Frost: I can sense it from down here. *Shouty: Lead the way, like SpongeBob did in the second movie! *Montay: I feel like an outsider! *Tack Frost: By the way, Is your name Shouty? *Shouty: Yes! *Tack Frost: Is any of these penguins your parents or parent? *Shouty: No! In fact I don't know where my Parents are? Are they dead? OH WELL! *Tack Frost: Sorry about that! *Shamu 4000: Anyway, let's keep going on exploring this ice cavern. (Deep down under the sea, Ice Claw is still alive, seeking to get revenge on the penguins. In the ice zone.) *Montay: This is like a mansion. The rooms, the formalism, and everything make me wonder. *Aldo: What you wonder about something? *Montay: Nothing. I mean it's cool. *Shouty: I see about that. *Shamu 4000: If you could find Ice Claw, where could he be? *Tack Frost: He's somewhere around this cave. If he crack the orb, he could melt all of Antarctica. *Mumble: Oh no. *Tack Frost: That's bad. I see things worse than that. *Shouty: What's worse! *Tack Frost: After destroying Antarctica, he might take over the world! *Shouty: Will he team up with Plankton? *Tack Frost: Excuse me? *Shouty: Plankton? You know, from SpongeBob? *Montay: I'm so stupid! *Tack Frost: Yeah, I don't think so! *Shouty: Well, Plankton is the villian of that show, see! And- *Montay: LALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! *Shouty: I'll tell about that later! *Tack Frost: Is that another myth that you're making up? *Shouty: No. (Ice Claw searched for the penguins into the aquarium. In view, the group arrive.) *Shamu 4000: Hoy. We're finally here. *Erik: Okie dokie. *Montay: That's good stuff man. *Shouty: Yes. Look at the fishes, are you smiling at them? *Aldo: Uh huh. It shine to the ice. *Mumble: Let's hope we don't see a predator there. *Aldo: Icebumps. *Montay: Oh no, i see a strange shadow. *Aldo: Meadow? *Montay: No. Everyone look! (Ice Claw appear, breaking the ice glass and spreading water everywhere) *Montay: Oh no, he's back! Everyone run! *Shouty: I knew the Ice Claw was real. *Tack Frost: Everyone evacuate to safety. *Mumble: Come on Erik, you don't want to get frozen by the leopard seal. *Erik: Okay daddy. *Shamu 4000: I shall handle this. *Ice Claw: Come on big boy. *Shamu 4000: *use his mind to fight Ice Claw* *Montay: Let's run! *Mumble: Out of the way. *Shouty: My home! *Montay: Sorry Shouty, we better hide to a safe place. *Shouty: Fine. I do it together. *Shamu 4000: *use his mind attack on Ice Claw* *Ice Claw: OW! How could you do this to me? *Shamu 4000: You're not going anywhere. *Ice Claw: I love how this homeland is floating. I love floods like this. *Shamu 4000: You better leave it off alone. *Ice Claw: *bite Shamu 4000* *Shamu 4000: AH! IT'S HURTS! *Ice Claw: *jump over Shamu 4000* *Shamu 4000: Get off me you predator beast! (In the caveway) *Montay: Man, that was close of him. *Aldo: We gotta get out of here. There is a predator at home. *Shouty: Don't worry, we will get the predator out as soon as possible. *Mumble: Now we're stuck here in some kind of strange illuminati place. *Tack Frost: It's okay. We can stay here until the predator is gone. *Montay: Tack Frost is right. *Shouty: My home is in danger, and there's a leopard seal on the way. *Aldo: Yeah. It's worse than a krill crawling over to your cave and try to kill it with a ice piece. *Montay: That shouldn't happen after all. *Mumble: At least we got some fresh air in the other room. *Montay: What is this home suppose to be? *Aldo: Something like a maze? *Shouty: Most likely. But it's not a bigger home as Adelie-Land. *Mumble: Mine is bigger like the way Emperor-Land was. *Montay: I thought Cape Adare used to have nests as our homes which make me look hot in the shade. *Shouty: I didn't know that. *Mumble: I hope the predator is gone by now. *Montay: Just in time, we could get out to safety. *Aldo: I see about that. *Shouty: Uh huh. *Montay: Look like they're still fighting on the way. *Shouty: Come on Shamu, you can do it. (Shamu 4000 knock Ice Claw as Ice Claw roar with his ice sharps) *Shamu 4000: Your sharps isn't going to win. *Ice Claw: Come on beast, fight whatever you want. *Shamu 4000: Don't make the Feather God disappoint you. *bump Ice Claw* *Ice Claw: *roar* *Montay: Wait, did he say Feather God? *Aldo: No. He's the feather thing beast you mention. *Shouty: I thought he was some type of myth from a fairy tale story. *Mumble: He's real. I faced him before, even from the sky. *Montay: Oh yeah, i knew him already. *Shouty: What does he look like? A leopard seal? *Mumble: Some feather floating thing. He's made of feathers and shadows alike. *Montay: I thought Darksmoke was the only one with the shadowy stuff. *Mumble: He can also turn into a gigantic bird monster if two of his hands smash his head. *Shouty: Oh wow. *Aldo: He really get angry all the time. *Tack Frost: If i were to face the Feather God, i'll freeze him quick. *Montay: No matter what, he alway come back to life. *Aldo: I hate when he destroy other universes like the Food World. *Shouty: Even through, i've seen the aliens before. *Mumble: Aliens? I've seen aliens too. *Tack Frost: Human beings i've seen. *Montay: Can we just watch the fight? *Aldo: Yeah, it's like a boxing game. *Montay: Fight, fight, fight. I knew it's like a real boxing game. *Shouty: Hey, I found a Sackboy plush from PVP! *Montay: SPONGEBOB?!?! *Shouty: No, it's not. It's a game for PlayStation. *Montay: Dang it! *Mumble: Oh, look at all the junkyard they have. *Aldo: Play doh? *Montay: All the junk we see is breaking into the ice like the dead dinosaur skeletons! *Mumble: We have to leave now! *Tack Frost: Come on boys, evacuate. *Ice Claw: *smash the ice* *Shamu 4000: No. Take it! *power blast on Ice Claw* (Casa Del Shouty was breaking apart as Mumble, Aldo, Montay, Shouty and Tack Frost escape into the ice cavern) *Montay: Oh no. We lost them. *Aldo: Where did they go. Get a shovel to dig. *Tack Frost: We're blocked. Now it lead to a regular ice cavern. *Shouty: Oh no. My home is blocked. And my Sackboy is okay. *Mumble: Where are we going now? *Tack Frost: This is a ice cavern now. Just like where the leopard seals are. *Shouty: Oh, it's a ice cavern. It lead to my home. But we're exiting like the outside world. *Montay: Why did you bring a pet leopard seal there?! *Shouty: It's wasn't me. Some bullhead brought it here. *Aldo: Don't tell me Ice Claw is alive. *Tack Frost: He is! He took over Penguin-Land. Then he try to destroy the Ultimate Snowball Fight. And now he blocked the way to Shouty's homeland. *Mumble: It was big as a pyramid. *Shouty: Oh well, i blew it. *Montay: Come on, we have to find a way out of here. There's no way out unless a skylight is here to help. *Shouty: I wish i can see light. *Mumble: Let's explore the cave for now. *Aldo: This is getting a little too dark for us. *Shouty: Hey, I see a hole in the ice for my ho- AHHHHHHH! *Mumble: What is it, Shouty? *Shouty: My-My-My-H...H... *Montay: Happy SackBoy? *Shouty: ...my...home...its...BROKEN! *Tack Frost: I can fix it after this adventure is over *Erik: Where will you sleep? *Shouty: Yeah, we're gonna be up all night so? *Erik: Ok. *Shouty: That does it!!! HEY ICE CLAW? OF ALL HOMES WHY DESTROY MINE!?!?! *Ice Claw: *echo* Because one, it was there, and two, I am evil and I choose YOUR HOME. Sorry, not Sorry! *Shouty: Dang it! *Montay: Where is Shamu 4000. What did you do with him? *Shamu 4000: *break free* GO! *Montay: Oh yeah. Let's get outta here. *Shouty: Oh...My...Guin!!!! *Erik: What is it? *Shouty: All my stuff: BROKEN! I am no baby, so I don't cry. *Aldo: What's this white rag with your name on it? *Shouty: MY WHITE SHIRT! ITS DESTROYED! NO, NO, NO! *Tack Frost: I have a feeling Shamu 4000 can fix it *Shouty: I think I have eye water. *Tack Frost: Dust. *Shouty: Oh well! Ice Claw is a bully-jerk, So, may The Great 'Guin land him a bad fate. *Montay: Sorry! *Mumble: Hide on the pond. *swim in the pond* *Montay: A pond in a cave? Who make a pool like that? *Shippo: Jump! Stupid! (The penguins swim into the pond from hiding) *Montay: That was very rude of you. *Shippo: Sorry. I just don't know what to say. *Aldo: I got Sackboy. *Shouty: My toy! *Aldo: Here, take it. *Shouty: Thank you my man. *Tack Frost: I don't know why everything is breaking apart. I saw a way out, but you planned to hide into the pond. We could die here! *Erik: I have to hold my breath for minutes. *Mumble: Don't worry. It's safer here. *Montay: How long will we be there for? *Mumble: An hour? *Montay: Hour? But we're all gonna die. *Shouty: There's a hole, swim here. *Mumble: I hope there is no elephant seal hiding from here. *Tack Frost: Then come on, we got one way to go. *Montay: Into the hole. *Erik: Okie dokie. *Tack Frost: Let's enter quick. *Montay: Right on. (The penguins swim into the frozen lake of the ice cavern) *Montay: Whoa. *Mumble: Now we're trapped? *Tack Frost: *unfroze the lake* Into the surface. (The group went into the surface) *Montay: Wow. *Mumble: That was close. *Shouty: I almost got sick. *Mumble: Bonkers! *Montay: The ice started to glow again. *Aldo: Oh my, it's lighting up. (The ice started to glow again) *Montay: Holy ice cream! *Aldo: It's back! *Mumble: It's our chance to escape. MORE TO COME Trivia *This is the first episode of Happy Peep, being worked by MumbleFan123, aside from Penguin-Lover. *It is shown that Ice Claw escaped his frozen death since "The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games" *This is the first time Shouty has a major role for an episode. He will become a major character in future episodes, and could possibly get his own spin-off series in the future. *This is the first episode of Happy Peep to use APM music. *Shouty makes a reference to The Loud House, when he says, his name was going to be "Lincoln Loud", who is the main protagonist on the show. *Shouty and Mumble referenced Four media characters named SpongeBob and Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants and Polygon Man from PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royble. He also referenced Sackboy from PlayStation game, LittleBigPlanet. **Despite this, Happy Peep connect to MarioFan65's Crossover Omniverse Saga. Gallery Happy Feet - Shouty.png|Artwork of Shouty Ice Claw.png|Artwork of Ice Claw Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Whales